


The Interview: What's In a Name?

by watyonameisgurl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, First Impressions, Flash Fiction, Gen, Interviews, Names, Race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watyonameisgurl/pseuds/watyonameisgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily sees Ms. Martin’s brow crinkle in confusion as soon she walks into the room but it doesn’t faze her, she’s used to it by now. She just squares her shoulders and keeps smiling as she strolls forward...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview: What's In a Name?

 

A blonde woman in a sleek grey skirt suit steps into the waiting area, clipboard in hand, her shiny red pumps standing out in stark contrast to the pale grey carpet.

“Emily Weissman?” she calls, her eyes scanning the room. A woman in a black pantsuit stands but the blonde woman disregards her, assuming she is getting up to get a magazine off the table in the middle of the room. She glances around the room once more. “Is there an Emily Weissman here?”

“Yes, that’s me,” says the woman standing up.

The blonde woman looks her up and down, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “ _You’re_ Emily Weissman?”

“Yes, ma’am, last time I checked.”

The blonde woman looks Emily up and down again, makes a mark on her clipboard, and says, “Follow me, please,” as she turns on her heel and heads back through the frosted glass door she came in through.

Emily follows her as they walk through a small conference room and then stop at another door with “Carroll Martin, CEO” printed in bold black letters across the top.

“Wait here,” says the blonde woman as she steps in and closes the door behind her. Emily hears her say, “I have Emily Weissman here if you’re ready, Ms. Martin.”

“Yes, send her in.”

The blonde woman comes back into the conference room, holding the door open for Emily as she says, “Ms. Martin will see you now.”

Emily flashes a quick smile in thanks but the blonde woman doesn’t return it, just waits for Emily to walk through the door and then follows her into the office, standing next to the door with her clipboard grasped tightly in her arms.

Carroll is in the middle of annotating a proposal when she hears the door open and she shuffles the hefty stack of papers neatly into a manila folder and carefully places it to one side of her desk.

Emily sees Ms. Martin’s brow crinkle in confusion as soon she walks into the room but it doesn’t faze her, she’s used to it by now. She just squares her shoulders and keeps smiling as she strolls forward towards the empty chair in front of Ms. Martin’s desk. She reaches her arm out for a handshake and opens her mouth to introduce herself but before she can even get a word out Ms. Martin interrupts her, turning to the to the blonde woman in confusion.

“Jane, I thought you said you were sending in Emily Weissman?”

Jane nods. “Yes, that’s her.”

“ _You’re_ Emily Weissman?” Carol says, incredulous, as she turns back to the woman standing in front of her—the woman with chestnut brown skin, high cheek bones, and thick curly hair that stands out nearly a foot in every direction.

“The one and only,” Emily replies with a bright smile, her arm still outstretched for a handshake.

Ms. Martin goes a little pink in the cheeks as she finally reaches her hand across the desk to shake Emily’s. “A pleasure to meet you,” she mutters softly.

Emily starts to respond with, “Likewise,” but thinks better of it and instead just nods her head in response. After all it’s best not to lie in an interview—not that it matters since she probably won’t be taking this job anymore anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> How I imagine [Emily](http://www.shorthair.club/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/Different-Short-Afro-Hairstyles-for-Black-Women-with-Long-Faces-in-Casual-Days.jpg)


End file.
